Hunger
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: They're both experiencing two different types of hunger. A cute fluffy oneshot in which Victoria is also on Twisted with Avan! VAVAN ONESHOT!


She walked into her new dressing room that she hoped she'd be walking into for a very long time. She really doesn't want to see this new show she's been on get cancelled. It has a really nice plot line and she's sure she hasn't seen anything like this before on TV. It also has a pretty solid cast. Everyone on this set are amazing actors and incredibly nice and funny, so she values her time on set every day. Another reason why she loves her show is because well, she works with her boyfriend and best friend who just so happen to be the same person. His role was more important than hers and she was so proud of him. He was finally the star of his own show! She knew that acting was his dream and when they both found out they both got the parts, they were ecstatic to get to work together again just when they thought seeing each other every day was going to stop. He drives her to and from work every day and sometimes hangs out with her after because he loves hanging out with her. He can just sit there and do nothing with her and still be the happiest man alive.

He isn't the only one who's happy with their relationship. She is extremely happy with their relationship and hopes that it doesn't end anytime soon. He makes her feel like she's a piece of treasure, like she's **gold**. She feels as if she's an angel around him, someone that can do the wrong and whatever they do together feels perfect. It's almost as if they are the only ones on the planet, like they're in their own world. Whenever they fight, they're joking. They can never take each other seriously in that type of situation. Even if she is being serious, he tickles her and she forgets why she's mad, because she remembers she's with him. They roll around on her floor laughing like lovesick teenagers (when they're actually in their twenties) but they just feel so free with each other.

She walks out of her dressing room and walks onto the set with a smile on her face, seeing Maddie and Ashton in the middle of a scene at the restaurant they always hang out in. She watched the scene intently to see how they could be joking around one minute, then Ashton's character, Rico, lets something slip that Maddie's character, Jo, was not supposed to know. Jo started to get mad at Rico and Victoria stayed there watching how real the emotions were from the both of them. The regret and the anger coming from their dialogue hit her in the face and she definitely enjoyed not working on a kids show anymore (even though she still enjoyed that as well.)

He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her slim waist and she almost shrieked before realizing that it was him and not some creepy guy. She closed her eyes and intertwined her hands with his and began to sway side to side with him moving in sync with her. She placed a light kiss on the side of her head, making her smile widen before she turned her head towards him and placed it on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He leaned down slightly and began to softly sing to her in her ear as they continued to sway.

"When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the core  
Hold me close, sway me more"

She put her head down and began to softly laugh at his mistake. He looked at her confused before he turned her around to fully face him. "You messed up the line that time. You said core instead of shore."

"What does it matter?" He fought back still trying to whisper quietly enough for Ashton and Maddie to complete the scene.

"Well if you're going to sing one of my favorite songs, you have to sing it right. You of all people should know how I am about that by now." She said with a slight smile on her face, telling him that she was only joking. The corner of his lip raised and she knew what would be coming next as he moved his hands to her sides making her squirm to get out of his grasp. His fingers began to dance on her sides, making a loud roar of laughter from her lips before she tried to silence it, realizing that they were interrupting the scene. "S-stop. We're interrupting the scene. A-avan! Stop!"

Avan didn't stop tickling her and just smiled at her and laughed with her a few times as well. He kept it going before he felt someone touch his shoulder and he notice the look on his girlfriend's face to change into one of embarrassment. Avan turned around to find the director looking at him with a disapproving look on his face. "I hate to do this but she's right Avan. You guys were disrupting the scene and we have to redo it now."

Avan ran his hand through his hair, making a chill run down her back, "I'm sorry. She was just being rebellious and I wasn't thinking." Avan said while winking at Victoria and he dropped jaw.

The director laughed before he pat Avan on the shoulder and said "It's ok man. Chicks always do that."

Victoria looked surprised as Avan began to laugh at her expression and he knew that he would be in for it later, but he'd find a way to shut her up.

She took a seat at the café on set with her sandwich on the table in front of her. She was so hungry since she hasn't eaten since six that morning and it was now two o clock. She couldn't wait to taste the combination of the ham, cheese, and spicy brown mustard in her mouth. She had been thinking about this sandwich for the last few hours. She took it out of the sandwich bag started to bring it closer to her face. Right when she was about to take a big bite out of it, Avan plopped down right next to her.

"Hey." He said giving her a long kiss. She returned the kiss and almost forgot about the sandwich in her hands, almost. She let him have his way with her for about a minute before she pulled away breathless. He smirked and leaned back in before he saw her lean away from him which made him stick his lower lip out in a pout. "Oh come on just a little kissing won't kill you before you eat." He said giving her his puppy dog eyes and she rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"Normally I would keep kissing you, but I haven't eaten since six o clock this morning. I've been thinking about this sandwich since ten o clock this morning." She said before attempting to take a bite out of the sandwich again. Once again right when she thought she was going to feel the crust of the white bread, she felt his lips instead and she leaned away from his lips again, making him kiss her cheek. "Avan come on. You're acting like a baby." Victoria said giving him a gentle shove still smiling at him. He frowned before he leaned in again and wrapped his arms around her so that way she couldn't get that far away from him and she tried to scream against his lips, which did absolutely nothing but muffle the sound. "Avan!" She said starting to get a little frustrated that he wouldn't let her eat her sandwich, but before she could say anything else his lips were back on hers. Doesn't he know not to get in between a girl and her food? Scratch that _her_ and her food. She pulled away from him and lightly shoved him away from her and kept her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really hungry so please let me eat my sandwich and then we can pick this up ok?" She said before removing her hand from his shoulder and bringing the sandwich to her mouth finally being able to take a bite and she moaned at the amazing taste of the food, unable to contain her enjoyment.

She looked over at her boyfriend and saw a mischievous look on his face and she immediately wondered what he was going to do or say. "Well I'm hungry too." He said with a smirk on his lips while wiggling his eyebrows provocatively. She furrowed her eyebrows together for a second before she realized what he was implying. She spit out the food that was in her mouth and began couching up a lung as her cheeks reddened at the embarrassment from what he said and the fact that everyone was looking at her like she belonged in a mental institution. Avan was too busy laughing his head off to notice that everyone was staring at them like they had three heads. When his laughing subsided, her began to rub her back as she regained her breath and the coughing stopped. "Oh god that was too good." Avan said wiping a tear from his eye before she lightly smacked his chest.

"You could've killed me!" she said pouting at him, crossing her arms, and turning away from him.

He laughed and put his hand on her shoulder before spinning her around and bringing her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him too but she also lightly punched his chest. "That was so embarrassing!"

Avan smiled as he rubbed her back trying to soothe her before he spoke again "Well it was a pretty _Twisted _thing of me to do."

"Oh my god I can't believe you just said that. I can't even handle you anymore." She said with an annoyed voice. He always used that pun whenever he could.

He moved away from her and leaned in to kiss her, but at the last second, he reached for her sandwich and took a bite out of it, making her snatch it from him and mess up his hair.

Even though this is just a sneak peek of their relationship, everyone knows they love each other and will for a very long time.

**A/N Hey guys! So this was a cute little Vavan one shot that a friend of mine on instagram wanted me to do. So i hope you guys liked it! Please review and read my new two shot If I Lay Here. CONGRATULATIONS TO KIRIBATI FOR BEING NOMINATED FOR BEST AUTHOR OF THE YEAR FOR THE CREATIVE VICTORIOUS AWARDS! Follow the CVA's pm twitter which is The_CVA and nominate anyine for whatever category you want! Please review and I hope to see you guys soon!**

_**-BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
